rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Brooks 4(LORE)
Dear Diary, I have met the dreamiest man!One of the girls in the typing pool at work arranged for me to meet her cousin, Mr. Martin Brunswick, for dinner and a movie tonight.It was a dreamy evening!He must have had as good a time as I did, since he ended the evening with a “Perhaps I’ll call you sometime.”He muttered something else after that I did not quite catch – it sounded something like “…freezes over” which must have been about how cold and dreary his life will be until we meet again. Unfortunately, I was a little late to the restaurant.I had to change from my work clothes and then I had to change from those clothes again because they got a little soggy and I wanted to make the right impression.People tell me that it is best to scoot into the ladies room right when you arrive on a date to freshen up a little.He did seem a little surprised by my bringing water from home.I like to mix different waters, since the combined flavors are so delicious.He claimed not to be able to taste them, but I’m sure he was being nice to the anxious waitress.By the way, the service at “Hank’s Diner” was about the worst I’ve ever seen!I had to send my water back three times.I told the waitress to run the tap for three minutes exactly before serving it, but I know it could not have been more than two because it tasted slightly metallic, with a faint odor of oak.Mr. Brunswick seemed very impressed by my persistence. Mr. Brunswick works at the water treatment plant – isn’t that the perfect career for such a perfect man?I spoke to him for an hour about water quality, and he actually understood me, unlike many other people who don’t seem to realize how important this is.At the start of our conversation, he said that he is working at the plant “for the moment, until something better comes along” but I’m sure he was only saying that because he must experience what I do, all the time: that no one really seems to enjoy learning about water.He did try to talk about other things for a while, but I convinced him that I am genuinely interested in water. I am sure he tipped our waitress too much – I suppose generosity is a good quality in a man but she never did get my water right after all, and after I sent it back the third time, it tasted a little funny, almost like well-chewed gum.But I hated to be a nuisance and send it back yet again.That would look crazy! It was a little odd that there was that water plant-related emergency just at the end of our dinner, before we even got to the cinema.I suppose he must be very important that they keep such good track of him!I’m disappointed that it ended so early.I didn’t even see the waitress summon him for his phone call, but he must get that all the time.How exciting!I wanted to go to the plant with him but he said that there are security concerns. I wonder how soon he’ll call me! (Underneath this entry, there is drawn a large heart with “Mr. Martin Brunswick” written inside it.) (A few days later…) Bad news!Mr. Brunswick’s cousin told me that he has enlisted!I am crushed!